narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto: The Taiki Chronicles
Introduction of the Elite Race Against Time! Save the Kage! The battlefield was destroyed, countless craters spread out across it. Bodies, half-dead or dead were left behind, the souls of those who had roamed in these bodies long gone. The only sign of life present were two figures, one much larger than the other. The larger figure, looked over its mistress, lying in two pieces, strewn across the ground. Her face expressed pain, but determination. "K-Katsuyu, bring me the other Kage..there may still be time..t-to..save them." She spoke, her voice unstable and shaky as she was obviously in pain. "B-but milady, you're--" Katsuyu started, but was cut off by her mistress. "Please..Katsuyu." "Y-yes, milady.." ---- Meanwhile, not too far away, a group arrived on the battlefield, their silhouettes being the only thing seen of them at that moment. The wind blew, and they shifted, becoming visible. The front figure, a middle-aged woman with long dark brown hair and a diamond-shaped marking on her cheek, stood firmly, looking as though she had faced war before. At her right side, a younger-looking female stood with her arms folded across her chest, a disgusted expression on her face, seeming irritated by their arrival. On the other side of the woman, was another woman looking more graceful and kind than the others, with enticing crimson red eyes and attractive, jet black hair adorned by a large, single headdress. To her right, was the brightest looking female there, with short, bright green hair and sweet brown eyes. Even in the dark background of a battlefield, she had a sweet, reassuring smile that would have convinced even a dying man that he was going to be just fine. Hidden behind her, standing sideways was a different woman, with long dark black hair held creatively by invisible and piercing, mellow dark yellow eyes and looking bored. A plump, smiling woman was positioned beside her, dark black swirls on her grinning cheeks, and her eyes closed with her cheeky smile. Two other female's, one blonde and one rust red-haired, were close to her, leaning on each other in the grim situation though not looking weak in even the slightest. One more woman was beside these and was on the farthest side, calmly smoking from a pipe with her eyes closed. "Fumiko-san!" A voice called out and the smallest figure emerged from behind the woman with the headdress, obviously having been hidden because of her height. She had long dark pink hair, framed by a set of dark black goggles, and darker pink eyes. "Ugh! When will we get this right?!" The one who looked irritated with their situation stated loudly, a vein popping out in irritation on her forehead. "When Rebekka grows a few inches!" Proclaimed the plump woman. "Sometimes I hate that I'm the youngest member of this team!" The smallest figure, now known as Rebekka said, pouting quietly. "Now, now, Rebekka." The woman with the large headdress said, softly patting Rebekka's head, doing so in a motherly fashion. "Shut up, the lot of you! We are not here to argue about our arrival fashion, we are here to save the Kage." The smoking woman stated, quickly diffusing the angry atmosphere. "She's right. Let us hurry before they die." The blonde stated, roughly slamming a sword into the earth beneath her. "Geez, Haruko, don't sugar-coat it." Muttered the irritated woman, identifying the blonde as Haruko. "Shut your mouth, Kazuko." Haruko stated openly, presenting herself as having more authority over the other female, Kazuko. "Make me!" Demanded Kazuko, her hot-hotheadedness obvious. "Shut up the both of you!" The front woman stated, anger loud in her voice. They both quickly shushed down, making the woman's command obvious and signifying her status as the leader. "Kameyō will die if we don't get down there, and if you continue to argue, I will have to waste time beating you two into the ground so I suggest you shut up." The woman continued, the lethal seriousness in her voice indicating that she wouldn't hesitate to fulfill her threat. They disappeared again and appeared closer to the bodies of five great, defeated Kage strewn out across the battlefield, lying at various points. "They are all badly injured. It will be hard to save them, especially with Tsunade-sama in two pieces." The green-haired woman stated, pulling out a pipe and beginning to smoke, as though trying to calm her own nerves. "Saka-ni-san is right. We shouldn't even think about moving her until we piece her back together." The plump woman stated, keeping her widespread smile despite the grave situation. "Arigato, Kazemaru." The dark green-haired woman, recognized as Saka, stated with a respective nod of her head. "You are welcome, Saka." The plump woman, Kazemaru stated simply. "Let's start then." The leader stated, turning back to the Kage, "We can't be wasting time in this situation." "Right." "Mai, start with Tsunade-dono. Then go to the others. You will need her assistance..you can't heal them all on your own." The leader stated, looking to the brightest-looking one there, now naming her as Mai. "Right away, Isane-nii." Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Story